The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Perovskia plant, botanically known as Perovskia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Little Spire.
The new Perovskia was discovered by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, in 1995 in a seed bed of sown Perovskia hybrida seed from various crosses of unidentified Perovskia seedling selections.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Perovskia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.